


Words with Mom & Boyfriend

by SapphireNEmerald



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x07 coda, Bottom Dean, Canon Compliant, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireNEmerald/pseuds/SapphireNEmerald
Summary: Dean was playing Words with Friends with both his Mom and his boyfriend at the same time. He accidentally sends his Mom the wrong word.





	

Dean only started playing Words with Friends because it was something familiar to his Mom. His father, when he was drunk, used to lament about how they played scrabble at home instead of going out for date nights. So Dean downloaded the game on his phone and asked his mom to do the same. Since then, they have been playing the game everyday.

Everything was going great until he had the bright idea to invite Cas to play as well. He absolutely did not miss the angel. No, he just thought that it would be a nice distraction when he was traveling with Crowley. Cas was always complaining about the demon whenever they spoke on the phone. And naturally, their game turned from Words with Friends to Dirty Words with Boyfriend.

Dean was having a relaxing day at the bunker with a beer in one hand, a large, loaded pizza on his lap and watching Dr Sexy on Netflix. He was also playing the game with both his mom and Cas toggling between screens. Just as he was about to take a bite of his pizza, his phone pinged. He checked it to find two notifications from the game, from his mother and Cas.

“Cas, you dirty bastard.” Cas had just spelled the word Blowjob for 50 points. Cas was increasingly spelling filthier words. He had previously spelled Teabagging and Fisting and that had put him in the lead. Dean would not allow it.

“Aha!” Dean thought to himself. He had the perfect word for his turn with triple bonus points. He quickly typed in “Dildo” and opened the message tab to write “I want you to fuck me with the pink one when you get home.”  Just as he was about to press send, his brother was calling him, causing the phone to vibrate. And before he could pick up, the phone stopped ringing.

Irritated, Dean was about to call his brother back when he realised that he has sent that word and the message to his mom. Dean stared at his phone screen in horror. He had sexted his mom. His newly alive mom who probably didn’t even know about sexting or that he was bi or that he was in a relationship with an Angel of the Lord who was a man. 

“Fuck!” The last thing he wanted was for his mom to picture him getting fucked by a pink dildo. “Fuck… Shit…Oh my God!” He quickly typed “SORRY. Wrong person.” 

Panic. He was experiencing pure panic AND he was dying of crippling shame and embarrassment. His heart started racing as he clutched his phone waiting for his mom to text back. Waiting for a response was a torture. His mind was imagining scenarios after scenarios each one more dire than the last. He didn’t know what his mom’s reaction would be.  

Eventually, his mom replied “It’s alright, honey. But if you think you can get away with not telling me who you are seeing, then you are wrong. Talk to you later.”

Dean lets out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding in. Thank god. But he definitely won’t be able look his mother in the eye the next time they meet. But at least she sounded ok.

Bonus:

Sam returned to the bunker after his run, all sweaty and stinky.

“Dude, you look gross. Yuck.” Dean said from his comfortable sofa.

But Sam just shook his head on the way to the kitchen and said, “Whatever dude, you sexted Mom.”

Dean flushed red, covering his face to hide his humiliation. He heard Sam laughing from the kitchen. Oh no. He was never going to living this down.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on Tumblr @sapphire-n-emerald. Please check it out if you want. I accept Destiel/Cockles prompts, mainly Bottom!Dean.


End file.
